


Маркус открывает глаза

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: У Оливера Вуда свои способы терапии
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Маркус открывает глаза

Маркус открывает глаза, смотрит на то, как длинная тень ползет по противоположной стене, и не издает ни звука. Когда тень пересекает стену и стекает в угол комнаты, Маркус знает – прошло около двух часов. И скоро придет Помфри. Когда она приходит, Маркус пьет лекарства, отвечает на вопросы и не стонет. Потом Помфри уходит, и Маркус закрывает глаза. Иногда получается уснуть, и тогда день проходит быстрее. Если сон не идет, Маркус вспоминает все матчи, до мельчайших подробностей. Начинает с последнего и отматывает киноленту памяти назад, к самому первому своему матчу, когда он не был еще капитаном. Маркус детально вспоминает, с кем играли, какой был счет, и на какой минуте ловец поймал снитч. Это помогает прожить до вечера.

Потом снова приходит Помфри, и тут уж надо держаться изо всех сил. Она поворачивает его, наносит мазь, а Маркус скрипит зубами и дышит через нос, вцепившись в простыни. Если даже иногда у него вырывается стон, Помфри притворяется, что не слышала.

А затем в комнате темнеет, и Маркус глядит в тот угол, где спряталась тень. Он считает про себя или повторяет названия всех приемов полета, чтобы заснуть. Ему ничего не снится.

***

В один из дней Помфри приходит раньше положенного. Тень еще не добралась до угла, а Помфри стоит рядом с его кроватью и глядит, сморщив лоб. Рядом с ней стоит Оливер Вуд.

– Какого хрена? - произносит Маркус, очень ровно и медленно. Он не забывает дышать через нос, чтобы с выдохом не вырвалось стона.

– Флинт? – спрашивает Вуд изумленно. Потом поворачивается к мадам Помфри, и спрашивает уже у нее: – Флинт? Серьезно?

Она недовольно поджимает губы.

– Помнишь, о чем мы с тобой говорили?

Вуд кивает, его лохматая башка безмерно раздражает Маркуса.

– Что за лохмы? – спрашивает Маркус. – Косишь под Поттера?

Он не собирается заводить беседу с бывшим школьным врагом. А еще – он совершенно голый под тонким одеялом. Помфри он стесняться отвык, но перед Вудом сверкать причиндалами не хочется. Но еще меньше ему хочется, чтобы все ушли, и он снова остался один на один с тенью, стеной и мыслями.

Помфри глядит на Вуда, и тот ей улыбается. Своей дурацкой вудовской улыбкой. Помфри сразу же уходит, а Вуд шагает по комнате, заложив руки за спину.

– Да знаешь ли, некогда сейчас волосами заниматься. – Он глядит в окно, почти прижавшись носом к стеклу, а Маркус глядит перед собой, ему больно поворачивать голову, потому что тогда кожа на спине натянется. - Беспокойное время. - Вуд щелкает пальцами по стеклу, потом поворачивается к Маркусу. - Руки нужны, людей не хватает, а ты тут валяешься.

– Постараюсь выздороветь как можно скорее, – вежливо обещает Маркус, – чтобы можно было сразу отправиться в Азкабан.

– Э? – Вуд таращится на Маркуса, приоткрыв рот. – Что за глупости? С чего ты решил, что тебя вообще будут судить?

– Моих родителей судили. – Коротко отвечает Маркус, и Вуд вздрагивает. Это ничего. Маркус уже не бесится по этому поводу. Он говорит об этом спокойно и тускло. И не забывает дышать через нос.

Его родителей судили. А он лежит тут. Если бы его родители были на стороне победителей в этой войне, он бы находился уже в Мунго. Но там нет мест, а Маркус – всего лишь скользкий слизеринец. Поэтому он должен быть благодарен хотя бы за то, что его вытащили из этого пекла, бросили на носилки, и отволокли в общую кучу, к раненым. И после – оставили здесь, в переполненном лазарете, где все вдруг стали равны, и справа от него лежал умирающий студент Райвенкло, а слева – гриффиндорец с разорванной грудиной, и он, Маркус, не стонал, потому, что это было бесполезно – Помфри была слишком занята, колдуя над теми, кто мог умереть из-за любого промедления.

А потом, постепенно, некоторых учеников родители перевели в Мунго, другие выписались… студент Райвенкло – Маркус так и не узнал его имени – умер ночью, когда Маркусу ничего не снилось.

И Маркуса перевели в отдельную палату, потому что послевоенная горячка унялась, и многие уже не были согласны лежать по соседству со слизеринцем.

– Маркус? – тихо зовет его Вуд, и Маркус вздрагивает, отчего все тело пронзает боль. Он закрывает глаза и дышит, дышит, дышит, черт! Он не собирается хныкать перед Вудом. Он справится с этим.

– Маркус? – раздается совсем близко, над ухом. Он открывает один глаз и цепляется за взгляд Вуда, чтобы не сорваться в пропасть жара и агонии. Вуд сидит на краешке кровати, слишком близко, но не прикасается, ничего не говорит, просто сидит рядом и смотрит.

Потом все проходит. Маркус облегченно выдыхает и снова закрывает глаза, и слышит, как Вуд уходит.

Он лежит, и до поздней ночи припоминает все матчи с гриффиндорцами.

***

Тень еще и половину стены не преодолела, а Вуд торчит у него в палате.

– Какого хрена? – хрипит Маркус, когда Вуд открывает окно. Пахнет гарью и осенью. Маркус не помнит, сколько он провел здесь. Не может быть, чтобы уже прошло лето. Не может быть.

– Тебе не мешает слегка проветриться. – Заявляет Вуд, а Маркус ворчит, что это кому-то проветрить мозги не мешает. Если там есть, что проветривать. Вуд фыркает.

– Это же ты – тупой увалень, забыл? Тролль с гигантскими неуклюжими лапами. Который квоффл удержать не может.

Маркусу очень хочется встать и ударить Вуда, но он не может. А на словесные оскорбления всегда был слаб – зачем тратить время и молоть языком, если можно подойти и крепко врезать?

В конце концов, Вуд может теперь говорить что угодно. Он… он изначально был победителем. Не только потому, что сдружился с Поттером, этим национальным героем. Еще во время матчей. Как бы Маркус не старался, в глубине души он признавал это – за ним тянулся шлейф поражений, тогда как Вуд неизменно побеждал, пусть даже и благодаря своему легендарному Ловцу.

И Маркус молчит, и Маркус глядит на стену, вдыхая запах прелых листьев и костров. Гарью пахнет сильно, этот запах приходит и во сне – но Маркус не думает об этом, ему ведь ничего не снится, он не собирается забивать голову всякой чепухой. Он собирается протянуть этот день, затем следующий, и еще один. И еще. И еще.

Пока все не закончится.

– Маркус.

Отчего Вуд все время зовет его? Да еще по имени. Раньше он никогда так не обращался к своему врагу. А теперь в чем дело? В том, что Маркус беспомощен и неподвижен, и Вуд просто поддался жалости?

– Отцепись, Вуд. Вали отсюда. Понял?

– Не могу. Рад бы, да вот… – Вуд притворно вздыхает, всплеснув руками. – Меня за тобой закрепили.

– Чо? - моргает Маркус ошеломленно. – Это еще что за херня?

– Ты не понял еще? Я помогаю мадам Помфри. Я ее ассистент.

– Ты?!

Вуд становится серьезным.

– Она одна не справляется. После того, как все закончилось… когда Битва… ну, осталось много дел. Надо было найти родителей погибших, похоронить всех… позаботится о раненых. Проверить классы, в которых обвалился потолок – вдруг кто-то остался под завалами? И восстановить замок, конечно. Дел немало, в общем. И надо быть полезным. Кому нужен сейчас вратарь, ты мне скажи? – Вуд потирает переносицу. – А помощники мадам Помфри нужны. Много наших сейчас работает в лазарете.

– Наших. – Повторяет Маркус задумчиво.

– Э-э-э… ну, из твоих – Миллисента. Она тут, занимается малышами. Там почти всегда – переломы и истощение. Потому что когда их эвакуировали через тайный ход, его завалило.

Маркусу не интересно, что там болтает Вуд. С Миллисентой он вообще никогда не разговаривал. Унылая дура, с вечной кислой миной на лице. Интересно, где сейчас ее родители? И почему ей позволили работать здесь? И с какой стати Вуд так вдохновенно о ней рассказывает?..

Если бы Маркус мог, он бы дотянулся до Вуда и треснул его по башке. Но он не может.

***

Маркус открывает глаза и замечает отвращение на лице Вуда.

– И что, ты всегда это ешь?

Вуд не шутил, когда говорил про «закрепление». Маркус справляется с болью, но с паникой справиться куда сложнее. Вуд все время находится рядом, и теперь он собирается кормить его.

– Это же ужасно. – Бормочет Вуд, поднося к губам Маркуса трубочку. Жидкая еда и питательные зелья – все, что ему сейчас доступно. Лежа есть неудобно, а сесть он не может. Поэтому парит, зависнув в воздухе в сантиметре над кроватью, и тянет безвкусную массу через трубочку, пока Вуд держит чашку.

– А нам дают индейку. М-м-м… Такую индейку! От одного запаха свихнуться можно. И еще паштет, и картофель, и рис с томатной пастой… и пирог с грушей на сладкое.

– Поздравляю. – Мрачно отвечает Маркус. Вуд ухмыляется. Нюхает содержимое кружки и морщится.

– Что не так с твердой пищей? У тебя ведь желудок в порядке?

– Решил угробить меня? Ассистент. – Бурчит Маркус. Он старается не думать о том, что случится, когда настанет пора ежевечерней процедуры опустошения кишечника. Помфри справлялась с этим быстро, безмолвно, и без отвращения. Маркус не может поверить, что она и это свалит на своего ассистента. Старая тварь не посмеет.

Маркус думает о том, что ему, возможно, лучше умереть. Прямо сейчас.

Вуд глядит в окно, и вечерний ветер шевелит его отросшие патлы.

***

– А что там случилось? – спрашивает Вуд, подсовывая под Маркуса емкость.

– О чем ты? – Маркус глядит в потолок. Очень внимательно.

– Ну, как ты получил эти ожоги?

Вуд направляет палочку на живот Маркусу.

– Я… не помню. – Маркус едва заметно морщится. Заклинание у Вуда выходит не очень хорошо. Что с него возьмешь, это же криворукий Вуд.

– Сразу отрубился? – спрашивает Вуд с сочувствием. – Похоже, что это было не проклятье. По крайней мере, я таких не знаю.

– А вообще ты знаток в темных проклятьях? – фыркает Маркус.

– Нет. – Ухмыляется Вуд, проверяет, все ли в порядке, вытаскивает емкость. Бормочет опустошающее заклинание, следом накладывает очищающее на Маркуса. – Но я вроде как знаток в ожогах. До тебя помогал троим. И таких ран как у тебя еще не видел.

– Все так плохо?

– Ага. Ты бы видел. Забавно, что ты даже понятия не имеешь, как там все.

– Людям не дано видеть свою спину, к сожалению, или к счастью. – Глубокомысленно заявляет Флинт, когда Вуд убирает емкость под кровать. Ему бы позлорадствовать – «Оливер Вуд возится в моем дерме», - но вместо этого, он ощущает жуткую усталость. – Закрой окно, холодно.

И, когда Вуд уходит от постели, добавляет глухо:

– И уходи уже, ты действуешь мне на нервы.

Вуд уходит, а Маркус вспоминает, что сегодня тень стекла в угол без его пристального внимания. А еще до него доходит, что он почти не вспоминал про боль. Потому что бестолочь гриффиндорская молола языком без остановки, и было как-то не до того.

Закрывая глаза, Маркус вспоминает, как забивал Вуду голы.

***

– Что ты… охренел, Вуд?

– Просто попробуй. – Сладкие пальцы настойчиво тычутся в губы, и Маркус машинально слизывает. И закрывает глаза. М-м-м-м… он и забыл вкус сливочного пудинга.

– Охренел, Вуд. – Бурчит снова Маркус, приоткрывая рот. Он не боится подавиться – даже если еда попадет не в то горло, и он умрет в агонии, раздирая шею ногтями – этот пудинг того стоит.

Хотя шоколадный ему всегда нравился больше.

– Секрет в том, чтобы есть по чуть-чуть. – Сообщает Вуд доверительно. – Мадам Помфри сказала, что можно.

– Обязательно кормить меня с пальцев? – интересуется Маркус.

– Брезгуешь? – небрежно спрашивает Вуд, убирая руку. Маркус глядит в стену. Не ему говорить о брезгливости.

– Пошел ты, Вуд.

На навязчивого идиота это не действует. Нет, все же, Маркус никогда не умел больно бить словами. А кулаки сейчас беспомощны.

– Знаешь, что еще сказала Помфри? – спрашивает Вуд. Маркусу плевать. – Она на меня здорово наорала. Я же не знал, что тебя надо смазывать каждый вечер. Как индейку.

Маркус думает, что у Вуда какая-то странная привязанность к индейкам. Он говорит о них постоянно.

– Так что, дружок, придется нам…

– Еще раз назовешь меня «дружком», – рычит Маркус, и Вуд отшатывается в сторону. Кажется, Маркус и забыл, что умеет говорить так угрожающе. Последние недели ему некому было угрожать, – и тебе не жить, Вуд!

– Тише, тише, жеребец. – Хихикает Вуд, и Маркус скрипит зубами. Когда одеяло слетает на пол, Маркус не краснеет. В конце концов, они не раз мылись в соседних душевых.

Нет, он не краснеет, он не краснеет, он не…

Вуд машет палочкой, и Маркус, висящий в сантиметре над кроватью, поднимается еще выше, к потолку.

– ТЫ ЧТО ВЫТВОРЯЕШЬ, СВОЛОЧЬ!

Вуд ойкает, опускает его, и плавно переворачивает, лицом вниз. Маркус глядит в подушку.

– Извини, перепутал немного…

Маркус уверен, что Вуд это специально. Он еще покажет ублюдку. Сразу же, как сможет двигаться. Имеет же он право на одно убийство, прежде чем его отправят в Азкабан?

– Я же еще не так давно работаю в лазарете… некоторые вещи мне просто не даются. Если бы мадам Помфри могла выбирать, она бы мигом выставила меня за дверь. Но не так много желающих заниматься ранеными, сам понимаешь…

Маркус сжимает зубы, и жмурится до искорок под веками. Вуд прекращает свой треп, услышав его прерывистое дыхание. Руки Вуда, осторожно втирающие мазь в плечи, замирают.

– Маркус?

Маркус дышит коротко, резко выдыхая, и втягивая воздух носом. Он просто хочет, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. И надеется, что, когда Вуд перевернет его обратно, глаза будут сухими.

– Ты можешь стонать, если тебе больно. – Тихо говорит Вуд. Черта с два. Услышит Вуд от него хоть звук, как же. - Маркус?

– Просто… делай свою работу. – Сдавленно говорит Маркус, напряженно ожидая продолжения. Рука Вуда ложится между лопаток, вызывая новую вспышку боли. Любое, даже самое легкое прикосновение – невыносимо, поэтому ему приходится парить над простыней. Но мазью смазывать необходимо, иначе ожог никогда не заживет.

Пальцы Вуда круговыми движениями наносят мазь на лопатки, и Маркус царапает простыню, зависнув в сантиметре над ней. Внезапно он чувствует, как его поднимает выше. Опять Вуд что-то напутал? Его пальцы продолжают двигаться на лопатках, заставляя кожу пылать, словно она снова охвачена чертовым огнем. Но в этот момент вторая рука Вуда скользит Маркусу под живот.

И прикасается к члену.

Маркус коротко всхлипывает, и сжимает зубы так сильно, что челюсть сводит. Он не может понять, что происходит. Волны боли не могут отвлечь от монотонных уверенных движений в районе паха. Вуд накладывает мазь ему на спину, и потирает его член. А Маркус не помнит, когда прикасался к себе в последний раз. А никто другой к нему там вообще никогда не прикасался.

И сейчас Маркус чувствует, как напряженно тянет внизу живота, и член под пальцами Вуда становится твердым. Этого не должно быть. Это не правильно.

Правая рука Вуда смещается в центр спины, а левая слегка сжимает головку. И еще. И еще. Это похоже на пульсацию. Маркус дышит глубоко и судорожно, его лицо пылает, и он не может открыть глаза. Ему больно, но, в то же время, по-блядски хорошо.

Руки Вуда движутся синхронно, вырисовывая одни и те же узоры в двух разных местах. Маркус облизывает губы коротким нервным движением. С него течет пот. Больше всего он боится, что Вуд прекратит. Но Вуд не прекращает. Его пальцы проходят от головки до основания, сжимая в меру крепко. Его рука идет по карте ожогов и шрамов на изуродованной спине. Он растирает смазку, выступившую на кончике головки, по члену. Растирает мазь по расплавленной коже. Пробирается пальцами к яйцам, и от простого прикосновения Маркуса начинает бить дрожь. Внутри все сжимается, скручивается в узел, Вуд массирует пальцем мошонку, и Маркус сейчас уже… но другая рука Вуда смещается на поясницу, и прикосновение к ранам там так ужасно, что у Маркуса едва не пропадает эрекция. Но Вуд не медлит, левой, «доброй» рукой он сжимает и слегка оттягивает яйца Маркуса, отчего дыхание застревает в легких. Пульсация где-то посередине, между членом и анусом, заставляет Маркуса выпустить из плотно сжатых губ неловкое:

– М-м-м-м…

Но тут рука Вуда сжимает ягодицы, тоже обожженные, Маркус открывает рот и кричит.

– Сейчас пройдет. – Обещает Вуд, и от звука его голоса внезапно наваливается осознание – это действительно Оливер Вуд, он рядом, он просунул руку под туловище Маркуса и возится с его членом, дрочит ему, Оливер Вуд, тот самый Оливер Вуд. Настоящий. Реальный. Стоящий так близко, что его дыхание касается голого плеча Маркуса.

И после этого у Маркуса сносит крышу. Он дергает бедрами, толкаясь в пальцы Вуда, и от боли перед глазами белеет. Маркус воет, вцепившись руками в подушку, по лицу текут слезы и пот, и Вуд бормочет какую-то утешительную чушь, быстро двигая рукой, не позволяя члену опасть.

– Не двигайся, Маркус, держись, не двигайся, я сам все сделаю, слышишь? – говорит Вуд. Маркус дышит через нос, и через секунду сквозь боль прорывается мучительное, густое возбуждение, заполняющее все тело изнутри. Нужны невероятные усилия, чтобы держать себя в руках, чтобы не подаваться навстречу этим чудесным пальцам, бесстыжим, быстрым, легким и проворным.

Если бы Вуд сейчас остановился и потребовал его умолять, Маркус бы сделал это. Сделал все, что угодно – лишь бы наступила разрядка. Потому что, кажется, что все это время напряжение копилось где-то в нем, и теперь приближалось к паху, толкалось в живот изнутри, отчего Маркусу казалось – еще чуть-чуть, и он взорвется. Но боль в спине, как всегда, еще более сильная после нанесения мази, была жестоким барьером, не позволяющим целиком отдаться ощущениям и позволить себе кончить.

И Маркус разрывается между двумя этими чувствами. Он кусает губы, скрипит зубами, сомкнув веки, пока Вуд дрочит ему, быстро, жестко, так хорошо, так правильно. «Если я не кончу», понимает Маркус с ужасом, «я свихнусь здесь. Вуд уйдет, а я буду лежать со стояком, и мучиться».

– Маркус, – шепчет Вуд, наклоняясь к его уху. Маркус чувствует, как воздух из легких Вуда касается ушной раковины, и снова стонет. Это невыносимо. – У тебя получится. Просто расслабься.

Вуд сдвигает грубоватой, шершавой подушечкой пальца крайнюю плоть, ласкает обнажившееся нежное местечко, перекатывает яйца Маркуса и снова берется за член, коротко сжимая и расслабляя пальцы. Маркус дышит так быстро, что у него кружится голова, а под плотно сомкнутыми веками носятся белые и черные точки. «Не останавливайся, только не останавливайся, продолжай, делай это…» Маркус не произносит ни слова. Он так хочет кончить, что едва не рыдает от отчаянья. И чувствует, что совсем близко, что уже почти, вот-вот… еще немного, и… но на грани его удерживает боль, и ничего не происходит, во рту у него сухо и горько, а внутри живота словно скрутилась спираль, как пружина, которая вот-вот… она не может не выпрямиться, не может не выстрелить из него!.. Она должна…

Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, ну пусть это произойдет.

Пальцы Оливера сжимаются вокруг члена, и в тот же момент он снова наклоняется к уху Маркуса, тычась в него сухими горячими губами:

– Хороший… – шепчет нежно Вуд, и в этот момент Маркус с яростным криком кончает, содрогаясь в сладких спазмах, и не чувствуя ни стыда, ни боли, ничего – только невероятное, нескончаемое облегчение. Он кончает и кончает, бьет тугой белой струей в простыни, член слегка опускается и тут же выстреливает новым залпом спермы. Кажется, это не кончится никогда, это будет длиться вечно, и Маркус просто растворится в этих ощущениях, в этом безумном, ослепляющем наслаждении…

Маркус открывает глаза. Дыхание немного выровнялось, и он снова чувствует свое тело. К сожалению. Или к счастью. Потому что вместе с привычной болью, накатывающей волнами, Маркус ощущает в себе ленивую истому, которая наступала после оргазма в тех случаях, когда он дрочил под одеялом в своей спальне. Впрочем, то, что он испытал сегодня, ни в какое сравнение с былыми жалкими потугами не идет.

Маркус косится на простыню, которую Вуд уже успел очистить заклинанием. Интересно, сколько литров спермы из него вылилось? И сколько спермы вообще хранится в человеке? Маркус забивает себе голову всякой фигней нарочно, чтобы не думать о странном молчании Вуда. Не таком уж и странном, вообще-то. Если учесть, что случилось. Но лучше это не учитывать, решает про себя Маркус, и просто разглядывает подушку, лежащую перед его лицом, а потом, когда Вуд аккуратно вращает Маркуса в воздухе, возвращая в прежнее положение, и накидывая сверху одеяло, Маркус пялится на стену.

Вуд так и уходит, не сказав ни слова.

Но Маркусу на это глубоко наплевать.

***

Теперь Маркусу куда тяжелее. Его тело как будто проснулось после спячки – и требует внимания, особенно один конкретный орган. Маркус так сильно хочет прикосновения, разрядки, что не может думать ни о чем другом; но не просить же об этом Оливера Вуда, верно? А лохматый гаденыш делает вид, что ничего не понимает – ведет себя как ни в чем ни бывало, болтает о какой-то ерунде, стоит у окна, поит Маркуса кислым зельем… Если бы Вуд был слизеринцем, Маркус бы заподозрил в этом коварную и изощренную месть. Но Оливер – гриффиндорец, а еще он – вечная заноза в заднице, соперник и враг Маркуса, и об этом нужно помнить, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Потому что достаточно одного взгляда на Вуда, чтобы почувствовать, как сладко ноет в паху. А это совсем, совсем неправильно.

К обеду Маркус весь измучился. Он пытается думать о чем-нибудь постороннем. Он даже старается поддерживать беседу с Вудом; тот, как обычно, болтает без передыху, и Маркус раз или два подает короткие емкие реплики, но при этом не может отвести взгляда от рук Вуда, свисающих вдоль тела. У него крепкие, длинные руки – то, что надо для вратаря. Не такие мускулистые, как у Маркуса, но сильные, это сразу видно. Кисти рук у Вуда широкие, с мозолистыми худыми пальцами. Маркус глядит на выпуклые и покрасневшие костяшки Вуда. Словно тот в ярости стукнул кулаком в стену. Но с чего Вуду злиться? Ведь это не он прикован к постели, и не может даже в окно выглянуть. Это не он ждет тень, ползущую по стене, как старую знакомую. Это не он вчера позорно кончил от одного ласкового слова, после того, как полчаса не мог приблизиться к оргазму.

У Маркуса появляется шанс разглядеть пальцы Вуда в подробностях, когда тот садится на край постели с миской шоколадного пудинга. Когда Маркус послушно приоткрывает губы, и чувствует прикосновение шершавых подушечек, тех самых, которые вчера касались его члена, яиц и мошонки, ему становится жарко. Маркус глядит на Оливера, который беззаботно болтает что-то о планах на будущее, и о профессиональной карьере, обмазывая пальцы в густой шоколадной массе. Вуда, похоже, никакие эротические фантазии не занимают. Маркус злорадно ухмыляется, и, когда Вуд в следующий раз подносит пальцы к его губам, слегка прихватывает их зубами, настойчивыми движениями языка вылизывая припухлые подушечки. Оливер застывает, глаза его распахиваются широко, и Маркус внезапно понимает – он делает что-то не то. Вуд всего лишь помог ему справиться с необходимостью, просто… ну, просто довел до разрядки, бесстрастно, как медик, а Маркус сейчас неуклюже пытается соблазнить его, словно какой-то гомосек.

Он тут же выпускает пальцы Вуда, и глядит в сторону, сжав челюсти.

– М-маркус..? – неуверенно зовет его Оливер.

– Пошел ты, Вуд. – Выплевывает Маркус злобно.

– Ладно. – Отвечает Вуд почти шепотом, и уходит. Но через полчаса возвращается, и снова ведет себя как ни в чем ни бывало. Маркус едва не воет от досады и злости. Ему очень хочется схватить Вуда за плечи и встряхнуть, как следует. Но он не может даже голову повернуть.

***

Но когда наступает вечер, Маркус так нервничает, что едва может проглотить собственную слюну. Горло сжалось в спазме, а пульс частит. «Не может быть, чтобы повторилось вчерашнее», думает Маркус. Вуд глядит в окно.

– Ну что, пора? – спрашивает он, и Маркус тоскливо вздыхает. Когда Вуд сдергивает с него одеяло, Маркус закрывает глаза. Вуд молчит некоторое время, разглядывает его стояк. Потом говорит, просто и буднично:

– Когда мы закончим с мазью, я тебе отсосу.

И переворачивает Маркуса вниз лицом.

Пока пальцы его, легко касаясь обожженной кожи, распределяют мазь, Маркус пытается дышать, сдерживать стоны и не дрожать. Вуд действует очень осторожно, но все равно его прикосновения причиняют страдания. Когда ладонь его скользит между лопаток, он, как и в прошлый раз, вторую руку опускает и направляет ее под зависшего в воздухе Маркуса. Но в этот раз мягкая ладонь ложится на живот, поглаживая большим пальцем дорожку волос, идущую к пупку. Маркус покрывается мурашками, он не может выкинуть из головы картинку – Вуд склоняется над его членом, приоткрыв рот. Правая рука Оливера смещается на поясницу, а левая ползет по животу, ниже, ниже…

– О-о-ох… – Вырывается у Маркуса, и он впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, разозлившись на себя.

Холодная мазь растекается по ягодицам, вызывая привычное жжение, достаточно сильное, чтобы задыхаться, но не достаточное, чтобы хоть на секунду забыть обещание Вуда. «Он мог соврать», думает Маркус растерянно, пока Вуд втирает мазь в его задницу, другой рукой поглаживая напряженный ствол по всей длине.

Затем Вуд на секунду отступает, и Маркус морщится – конечно, передумал. Слабак.

Потом Вуд переворачивает его. Маркус напряженно смотрит на Вуда, плотно сжав губы, чтобы не просить. Чтобы молчать. Его раздирает изнутри страх и желание. Оливер смотрит на член Маркуса, опустив свои светлые ресницы, и от одного только понимания, что на него сейчас смотрят, возбуждение растет, разгорается, обжигая изнутри, оставляя ожоги, невидимые, неизлечимые… Предвкушение пульсирует, разгоняет жар по телу.

Вуд наклоняется над ним, и когда его дыхание касается головки, Маркус втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Вуд что-то еле слышно бормочет, прерывисто вздыхает, обдавая член теплым воздухом, а потом Маркус чувствует, как вдоль члена скользит горячий мокрый язык. Вуд вылизывает его, старательно и уверенно, как Маркус вылизывал его пальцы. Берет в рот яйца Маркуса, слегка сжимая губы. Целует взбухшую вену у основания члена. Ведет языком к головке – Маркус вскрикивает, отчаянно впившись ногтями себе в ладони – а потом обхватывает губами член и впускает его в рот, глубже, глубже…

Маркус дергается, и тут же боль в спине рассекает его; он захлебывается криком, и Вуд мгновенно выпускает его член изо рта:

– Нет! Не двигайся!

Но как можно не двигаться, не подаваться навстречу тесному мягкому охвату этих губ? Как можно не вбиваться, не вколачиваться в Вуда, если так хорошо?

Маркус старается изо всех сил; он пытается контролировать себя, но когда Вуд снова заглатывает его, и принимается посасывать, у него совсем сносит крышу. Пусть даже будет больно – ему плевать, сейчас просто необходимо схватить Оливера, запустить пальцы в его вихры, сжать, вцепившись в мягкие волосы… как удобно, что он отрастил их… Надо держаться, за что-то, за кого-то, нет, надо держаться именно за Вуда, чтобы не соскользнуть в эту бездну…

Огонь между лопатками, и Маркуса бьет дрожь. Вуд мягко отстраняет его руки.

– Так не пойдет, – говорит он, – придется действовать по-другому.

Маркус не соображает, он не может сосредоточиться, ему плевать, как будет действовать Вуд, ему на все плевать, лишь бы не останавливался, лишь бы снова взял в рот. Поэтому до Маркуса не сразу доходит, что на него наложили заклятье остолбенения.

Вуд действует безжалостно. Он лижет и сосет, массируя одновременно с этим мошонку Маркуса пальцами. Губы Оливера деликатные, нежные, а язык напористый. Тугое тепло обволакивает член Маркуса, а иногда его едва ощутимо касаются зубы, то ли случайно, то ли специально, и от этого внутри все переворачивается. Удовольствие слишком огромное, слишком мощное, его невозможно терпеть, оно распирает, наполняет Маркуса, накрывает с головой, но он не может ни двинутся, ни схватиться за что-нибудь в поисках опоры, даже застонать не может – только часто дышать и потеть.

«О-о-о-о…О-о-о-оливе-е-ер» – Маркус почти рад, что не может ничего вслух сказать, хотя это и похоже на жестокую насмешку – сохранять молчание и неподвижность, когда больше всего хочется метаться по кровати, выгибаться, притягивая Оливера ближе, еще ближе.

Когда яйца его поджимаются к телу, и весь он напрягается, Маркус уже едва способен сохранять сознание. Он не успевает предупредить Оливера, да и сказать все равно ничего не может – и изливается ему прямо в рот, бурно, сильно, как и в прошлый раз. Вуд давится, сперма стекает из уголков его губ, Маркус кончает и кончает, но не может даже выгнуть ступни в судорожном исступлении, не может пошевелиться, пока его член белыми залпами выплескивается в рот Вуда.

Когда все заканчивается, Вуд садится на пол, вытирая перепачканное в сперме лицо. Маркус ошеломленно моргает, вспоминая, как его зовут. Потом Оливер снимает с него заклятье, накрывает одеялом и быстро выходит из палаты. Но Маркус все равно успевает заметить мокрое пятно на его штанах.

***

– Почему гарью пахнет? – спрашивает Маркус, и Вуд удивленно пожимает плечами.

– Я не чувствую. По-моему, пахнет индейкой.

В открытое окно врывается осенний ветер, шевелит занавески. Вуд выглядит усталым.

– Ты достал уже со своей индейкой, Вуд.

– Вот если бы ты тоже ее попробовал… – Мечтательно улыбается Оливер, и Маркус заворожено глядит на то, как светлеет его лицо.

Потом мимо окна пролетает сова, хлопая крыльями, и Вуд вздрагивает, словно очнувшись. Он облокачивается о подоконник, подставляет лицо лучам заходящего солнца.

– Что там? – вырывается у Маркуса, прежде чем он успевает себя остановить. Маркус тут же досадливо хмурится. Он не собирался спрашивать. Ему даже не интересно. Все равно он из этой палаты никуда не выйдет в ближайшие месяцы.

– Там? Там очень красиво. – Вздыхает Вуд, глядя вдаль. Солнце золотит его волосы, прогоняет тени из глаз. – Деревья все в красных листьях. Крупных таких… ну, ты знаешь. Гремучая Ива почти облетела. Избушка Хагрида стала лучше прежней, теперь, когда ее восстановили… Крышу выложили черепицей, так она блестит на солнце. Кольца на квиддичном поле поставили, даже то, южное, которое великаны забросили в Озеро. Мост тоже уже почти достроили. Небо голубое. – Вуд снова вздыхает, отворачивается от окна, смотрит на Маркуса.

– Какой сейчас месяц? – спрашивает тот, почему-то охрипшим голосом.

– Ноябрь.

– Странно. Уже должны начаться занятия. Почему я не слышу голосов учеников?

– Ты что. – Вуд смеется, на щеках у него появляются складочки. – Слишком рано! Хогвартс еще не весь отстроили, некоторые коридоры пока не расчистили от обломков, Большой зал не ахти в каком состоянии… Макгонагал ни за что не позволит ученикам заниматься в таких условиях. Этот год придется пропустить.

Маркус помнит Большой зал, с разбитыми стеклами. Казалось, небесный потолок вот-вот упадет вниз, погребая под собой факультетские столы и сражающихся людей.

И кругом было столько трупов…

Маркус зажмуривается. Он чувствует, как Вуд садится рядом, очень близко, но не прикасаясь.

– Маркус?

Лучше бы он ушел.

– Маркус… – Мягко зовет Вуд, и от его голоса спокойнее. – Расскажи мне.

– Что? - шепчет Маркус.

– Что с тобой случилось. Как ты получил эти шрамы.

– Нет. Я не помню.

Маркусу становится страшно. В висках начинает пульсировать боль. Он не… он не хочет… Вспоминать.

– Маркус, пожалуйста.

Вуд трогает его судорожно сжатый кулак. Напряжение пронизывает все тело. Маркус пытается справиться с внезапно навалившейся паникой. Это ни к чему. Он не какая-то истеричка. Он не собирается выставлять себя полным идиотом перед Оливером.

– Прошу тебя. – Вуд крепко держит его кулак, обеими руками. Маркус пытается вырваться, не обращая внимания на боль. Глаза его зажмурены, в левом ухе что-то тоненько звенит. – Постарайся. Ты же помнишь.

Пусть он перестанет. Это неправда. Маркус ничего не помнит. Пусть Вуд уйдет.

– Отцепись, Вуд.

– Все хорошо, Маркус. Я рядом. – И Вуд продолжает одной рукой накрывать его кулак, а другой поглаживает по лбу. Маркус вдруг понимает, что задыхается. – Все нормально. Это закончилось. Я здесь, Маркус, я здесь. С тобой больше ничего не случится.

Маркус разжимает кулак, и позволяет пальцам Вуда сплестись с его собственными.

– Я не… это не… – Начинает он, и всякий раз осекается, потому что в горле совсем сухо, и словно пыль набилась.

Маркус словно видит со стороны, как он шагает по коридору, с палочкой наготове. Справа двое Пожирателей, в конце коридора долговязый близнец Уизли выставил щит. Маркус разворачивается, приготовившись произнести заклятье – и в этот момент в ровной стене появляется дверь.

Выручай-комната.

Из нее вылетают две метлы, на первой сидит Поттер, позади которого скорчился Драко, а на второй – Уизли, в которого вцепились Крэбб и Гойл, и метла чуть ни не волочится по полу от тяжести. Они проносятся мимо, чуть не сбив Маркуса с ног, и близнец в конце коридора что-то громко кричит. Но Маркусу некогда задумываться над всеми этими странностями, он вновь поворачивается к Пожирателям, подняв палочку, и…

– Гигантская огненная змея. Она вылетела прямо из Выручай-комнаты. Я даже сообразить ничего не успел – спину обожгло. Потом я упал, но видел, как она полетела по коридору. И просто растворилась в воздухе… Раз – и все. А потом…

А потом была агония. Но Маркус не говорит этого вслух. Вуд и так все понимает. Он обхватывает Маркуса за плечи, осторожно, чтобы не коснуться обожженных участков. Маркуса трясет, он снова чувствует запах горелого мяса – невыносимо, так близко, это от него разит…

Но Вуд обнимает его. Это больно, но Вуд обнимает. И шепчет: «ты молодец, Маркус. Теперь все будет хорошо. Теперь ты пойдешь на поправку». И целует его в висок.

И Маркус открывает глаза.

***

– С чего ты взял, что меня не будут судить?

Маркус обращается к стене, а Вуд сидит на подоконнике и болтает ногами.

– Я ведь слизеринец.

– Ну и что? Ты сражался на нашей стороне.

– С чего ты взял такое вообще?

– Как это? Я видел. Ты уложил нескольких Пожирателей, и помог какому-то парню с хаффлпафа.

– Чо?! – изумляется Маркус. Он не помнит никакого парня с хаффлпафа.

– Ну, его обезоружили, и прижали к стене, а ты просто отшвырнул Пожирателя в сторону, каким-то простецким конфудусом, или типа того.

Маркус задумчиво хмыкает, а Вуд неистово болтает в воздухе ногами.

– И вообще, ты классно сражался. Заклинания скучные применял, зато реагировал быстро.

– Хочешь сказать, ты меня видел? Тогда, во время Битвы?

– Ну да.

– А я тебя не помню…

– Ты просто не смотрел в мою сторону.

– А ты смотрел?

Вуд молчит. Маркусу ужасно хочется повернуть голову и посмотреть на Вуда, но он не может.

– Вуд?

Молчание.

– Оливер?

Короткий вздох.

– Да. Я смотрел.

***

– Ну вот, я же говорил тебе, что теперь ты быстро пойдешь на поправку? – самодовольно говорит Вуд, разглядывая ожоги на спине Маркуса. – Улучшения видны невооруженным глазом.

– Хочешь сказать, поэтому уже болит не так сильно? – подозрительно интересуется Маркус. Оливер мычит:

– Угум.

– А я думал, это из-за…

Маркус осекается. Вот уж о чем Вуду знать не обязательно, так это о том, что он, и его бесстыжие действия для Маркуса как личный сорт обезболивающего.

– Из-за чего?

– Отцепись, Вуд. – Ворчит Маркус. Оливер тяжело вздыхает.

Когда он наносит мазь на спину, Маркус стонет, не сдерживаясь – потому что другая рука привычно обхватывает стоящий член. Закончив с мазью, Оливер переворачивает Маркуса – он теперь не боится встречаться с ним взглядом во время… своих действий. Он ублажает Маркуса обеими руками, и ведет ими от основания к головке, быстро перехватывая член и меняя руки так, что кажется, будто Маркус выходит из чего-то тесного и бесконечного. Когда Маркус начинает дрожать и жалобно вскрикивать, покрываясь горячей испариной, Оливер вдруг наклоняется и мягко целует его левый сосок. И это так неожиданно и хорошо, что Маркус вскрикивает:

– Оливер!!..

И Вуд тут же отскакивает от кровати, глядя на Маркуса огромными глазами, таким же взглядом, как и в тот раз, когда Маркус облизал его пальцы. Щеки Оливера раскраснелись, губы приоткрыты, грудь резко вздымается. Маркус встречается с ним взглядом, и Вуд сразу принимается разглядывать стену, нервно прикусив губу. Маркусу ужасно хочется встать, подойти к нему и поцеловать. Прямо в губы. И плевать на все.

Но он не может даже руку к нему протянуть.

– Да, я сказал «Оливер». – Сердито заявляет он, и Вуд вздрагивает. – Что не так?

– Я… я просто… – Выпуклость на штанах Оливера становится больше. Маркус криво ухмыляется.

– Как насчет тебя?

– Маркус… – Вздыхает Вуд.

– Иди сюда. Снимай штаны и иди сюда.

– Я не…

– Живо, Вуд.

Оливер неуверенно шагает к кровати. Но тут же хмурится, скрестив руки на груди.

– Нельзя. Ты не сможешь. Твоя спина…

– А при чем здесь спина? – спрашивает Маркус. – Ты сам говорил, что все уже почти зажило. Задница-то уж точно зажила.

Вуд беспомощно улыбается.

– Нельзя. – Повторяет он. – Давай лучше… по-старому.

– Какого хрена, Вуд?! - возмущается Маркус. – Можно подумать, я тебе тут каждый день такое предлагаю! Давай живо снимай штаны и лезь сюда.

Вуд быстро мотает головой, отчего волосы его разлетаются вокруг лица.

– Ты не понимаешь. Это только навредит… я же для тебя стараюсь. Это лечение такое…

Маркус замирает, уставившись на Вуда. Тот не замечает его реакции, продолжает жалобно оправдываться:

– Пока улучшения, не надо рисковать… а то мало ли, это же такое дело… никто и не знал, чем тебе помочь, ни одно лекарство не действовало…

– А это, значит, подействовало. – Медленно говорит Маркус. – Ты просто лечил меня, что ли? Когда… ну, когда про Битву расспрашивал?

Вуд кивает.

– И когда минет делал?

Вуд кивает, но уже не так уверено.

– И когда «хорошим» назвал, тоже?

Вуд смотрит на Маркуса несчастным взглядом.

– Марк…

– Тогда убирайся. – Тихо, угрожающе произносит Маркус.

– Маркус, я…

– Убирайся. Лекарь. Молодец, лекарь. Хороший лекарь. И скольких ты уже так вылечил? Это у тебя метод такой крутой, да? Отлично, Олли. Далеко пойдешь. Вон, вместо Помфри будешь работать. А то она никому не дрочит, так у нее больных и полный лазарет! – Маркус игнорирует попытки Вуда объяснить. Он и сам не может понять, отчего взбесился. Но ему почему-то больно, настолько, что приходится дышать через нос. – А что же ты до конца дело не довел? Может, я бы сразу выздоровел? Вставил мне, и делов. Струсил, Вуд? Слабак, что ли? Ну и пошел отсюда.

– Маркус!

– Отвали, Вуд!

– Ну, Маркус же..!

– Пошел вон, пошел вон отсюда!!!

Маркус сжимает кулаки в бессильной злобе, и кричит в захлопнувшуюся дверь:

– Гомосек хренов!

***

Видимо, Вуд не такой уж хороший лекарь. Он не приходит больше, а Маркус на поправку все равно идет. Привыкает к коротким профессиональным прикосновениям Помфри, торопливо наносящей мазь. То, что у него во время этой процедуры всегда железнобетонно стоит, они оба предпочитают не замечать.

Привыкает снова следить за тенью, ползущей по стене. Ее траектория немного изменилась, и Маркус не знает, почему. То ли из-за того, что осень подошла к концу, то ли точка зрения Маркуса непоправимо сместилась.

А еще он привыкает к мысли, что однажды покинет надоевшую палату, найдет Вуда и врежет ему хорошенько.

Но иногда Маркус думает, что, может быть, и не врежет. Может быть, поддастся другому порыву.

Иногда сквозь сон Маркус чувствует чье-то прикосновение. Как будто кто-то гладит его щеку, целует в переносицу, перебирает волосы. Кладет теплую ладонь на грудь. Маркус думает, тут только два варианта – либо Оливер приходит к нему по ночам, либо это просто такие приятные сны.

Но дело в том, что Маркусу никогда ничего не снится.

Когда наступает самая настоящая зима, со снегом, и завываниями снега за окном, Маркус садится в постели. Его обмотали бинтами, пропитанными целебным раствором. Прикосновение тонкой ткани не причинят такой боли, как когда-то давно. А легкий дискомфорт Маркус переживет без единого вздоха.

Или стона.

Мадам Помфри еще долго не хочет его выписывать. Хлопочет над ним, квохчет, как курица-наседка. И осекается, когда Маркус невежливо перебивает ее вопросом:

– А индейку сегодня давать не будут?

– Индейку? – хлопает глазами Помфри. Потом ласково улыбается Маркусу. – Какая индейка, милый мой? После войны денег едва хватает на кирпичи и цемент. Хорошо, если овсянку дадут. А индейки уже давно не было. С тех времен, как мы праздновали Рождество… – Взгляд ее затуманивается, щеки краснеют, и Помфри улыбается, погрузившись в воспоминания. – Так красиво было… Большой зал – целехонек, и свечи кругом… Огромная ель, а на ней шары и хлопушки, и…

Маркус не слушает – он уже выходит за дверь.

Пока он идет через разрушенный замок, внутри разливается холод. Вуд сильно приврал – и половины работы еще не сделано. Обрушенные стены, заваленные коридоры и классы с переломанной мебелью… Кабинет, где Маркус давным-давно писал экзамен по Чарам – на его месте зияющий провал. Летающие лестницы, которые внушали такой трепет, когда он был первокурсником – теперь обломки, кое-как связанные магией и висящие в воздухе. Маркус замирает в одном из коридоров, с черными обугленными стенами. Кладет ладонь на черную каменную кладку. Возможно, однажды здесь снова появится дверь Выручай-комнаты. Возможно.

Маркус выходит на улицу, и на несколько секунд замирает перед обугленным пнем – все, что осталось от Гремучей ивы. Чуть поодаль – на месте, где была раньше избушка Хагрида – огромный обелиск, белоснежный камень, с именами погибших. Десятки, сотни имен.

Маркус идет до Хогсмида пешком, потому что ему о многом надо подумать.

***

Он стоит перед дверью в комнату Вуда – в крыле, где поселили всех временных работников – и сжимает пакет с тяжелой сырой индейкой. Этот момент Маркус не продумал. Купить индейку мало, надо еще и приготовить. Но этим уж пусть занимается Вуд, раз ему так сдалась несчастная птица.

Очень сложно заставить себя постучать и войти. Так что Маркус просто входит – без стука.

Оливер спит на узкой кровати, приоткрыв во сне рот. Вид у него измотанный. Синева под глазами теперь еще заметней. Маркус придвигает табуретку и садится рядом, бросив индейку на пол. Он неловко поглаживает небритые щеки Вуда, проводит большим пальцем по его бровям, и убирает со лба легкие отросшие пряди.

Оливер спит долго, и Маркусу скучно. Он подходит к крохотному оконцу и долго смотрит на открывающийся пейзаж, пытаясь, как Оливер, раскрасить унылую картину реальности яркими фантазиями. Но у него никогда не получалось сочинять, и представлять себе что-то он не мастак. Зато у Маркуса отличная память. Так что он закрывает глаза и вспоминает – первый раз он против Вуда, метла нетерпеливо дергается под пальцами, рвется в воздух. Все словно в золотой дымке, сияет, теряет четкость. Солнце слепит глаза, и не получается разглядеть лицо противника, капитана команды, которую они должны сегодня разгромить. Парнишка в ярко-алой мантии, короткие волосы золотятся на солнце. «Настоящий гриф», думает Маркус. «Красное с золотом. Ну и придурок. Сломаю ему пальцы, когда Трюк скажет пожать руки».

Чьи-то руки обвивают его туловище, сомкнувшись на животе. И тощая грудь вжимается в спину Маркуса. Хриплый со сна голос произносит прямо над ухом:

– Какого хрена, Флинт? Что делает сырая птица в моей спальне?

Маркус улыбается и открывает глаза.


End file.
